


July 2019 - Hospital

by FletcherWolfe



Series: Sally Face Discord Monthly Challenge [1]
Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Hospitalization, M/M, Plot Twists, monthly challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherWolfe/pseuds/FletcherWolfe
Summary: Sal ends up in the hospital.





	July 2019 - Hospital

July 2019 - Hospital

Sal opened his eyes. Everything was foggy. There was a loud beeping noise to his left. It made his head hurt. He was so dizzy. He slipped back into unconsciousness.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next time he woke his vision was a bit better. The beeping noise was still too loud. He had a slight headache. He also noticed that his arms hurt. Any slight movement shot pain through his nerves. A blurry figure came in. 

“It’s alright Mr. Fisher. Go back to sleep. Everything is alright.” a woman’s voice could be heard. Before he knew it he was unconscious again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The third time he woke there was a doctor in the room. His head was pounding again. He tried moving his arms cause they itched. But pain just shot through them. He flinched at the pain. Which only made his headache worse. 

He noticed someone touching his leg. A jolt of pain coursed through it. 

“You lost a lot of blood Mr. Fisher.” The doctor, a male, spoke. “Try not to move.” Before Sal could respond he slipped back into darkness.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The fourth and fifth time he woke it was much of the same. Only now there was pain in his neck anytime he moved his head. His arms and legs itched. Doctors and nurses came in and out. They added something the the IV. Because after that he was asleep again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sal woke the sixth time. The beeping from the EKG machine no longer caused him pain. However his arms, legs, and neck still hurt with any slight movement. The itching was worse. However he was exhausted. Vision slightly blurred from sleepiness. He noticed someone was holding his hand.

He looked to his right and there was Larry. Arms crossed on the bed. Slumped over in the chair asleep. However Larry’s right hand was holding his. Sal smiled seeing him there. Larry’s hair was a mess. He hadn’t brushed it.  
Sal closed his eyes. Smiling he fell back asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The seventh time he woke he was able to see clearly. Larry was also awake sitting in a chair next to the bed. Hand still holding his. Larry was reading something. 

Sal looked at where their hands met. It was then he noticed his arm was bandaged. He looked at the other and saw the same. His arms itched so bad. He wanted to scratch them but they hurt to move. His legs were itching worse than his arm. 

“Hey Sally Face.” Larry’s voice turned his attention towards the man. Larry’s hair was still a mess. His beard slightly grown out. It’s obvious he hadn’t shaved. “How you feeling?”

“S..or..e.” His voice cracked with disuse. Throat dry and sore. Mouth parched. Next thing he knew Larry had an ice chip at his lips.

“Here Sal. These should help.” After a few ice chips Sal’s throat was soothed.

“What....happened?” Why was he in the hospital. He couldn’t remember anything.

“You fell Sal. You.... fell.” Larry replied voice cracking slightly.  
“I.. fell? Then why are...”

“The stool you were standing slid out from under you.” Larry cut Sal’s sentence off. “You had been putting away plates when it slid. Unfortunately you still had plates in your hands when you fell. You landed on top of them.” Sal just stared at Larry. He fell off a stool while doing dishes.

“You also hit your head on the counter. Your dad found you when he got home. You are lucky Sal. You...” Larry’s sentence was cut off with a sob. “You almost died Sal. Fuck! The ambulance almost didn’t get there in time. You coded twice. Fuck Sal I almost lost you...”

Tears were now streaming down Larry’s face. Sal just grabbed Larry’s hand with his. 

“I love you Sal.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a monthly event on a discord server I’m part of.


End file.
